Since an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) can emit high-brightness light with a low voltage, the organic EL device has been actively studied. In general, the organic EL device includes an organic layer (hereinafter, also referred to as an organic compound layer) having a light emitting layer and a pair of electrodes with the organic layer therebetween and uses light emitted from exciters generated by recombining electrons injected from a negative electrode and holes injected from a positive electrode with each other in the light emitting layer.
In recent years, increase in efficiency of the organic EL device has been advanced by using a phosphorescent material. An iridium complex (WO 00/57676) and a platinum complex are known as the phosphorescent material, but the phosphorescent material requires improvement in efficiency, durability, and emitted color.